I Am Machine
by Admiral Daala
Summary: Echo is found alive, but is only half the man he used to be. In his journey of reemergence, he will have to find a way to accept the machine that has now become apart of him.
1. Chapter One

_Here's to being human  
All the pain and suffering_

-I am Machine by Three Days Grace

* * *

Every day new experiments. Every day new tortures. Why did I not just die when that bomb went off? Why in god did I not just die? Was I not a good soldier? Did I not fight hard enough?

Oh sith, here they come now. I can hear them outside of my tomb now. A new beating? A new part to put on me? Are they going to force me to eat some revolting gruel just to keep me barely enough alive? When will they finally kill me? Why do they hate me so much?

My body hurts. I am damaged. I will never be the same. Freedom will never come. It feels like an eternity since I have been here, even though I have no idea how long it's really been. They continue to keep me in this box of horrors. When I am pulled out, a machine grips around my entire body; I cannot move in its vice like hold. Bruises I am sure eventually form, imprinting my body and leaving me with a constant reminder that I am a prisoner.

I cannot speak. I do not know why. They must have experimented on my vocal cords. At least that's what I presume. Maybe because they can't handle the sounds I will make when they put me through the countless agonies. I want to scream at them. I need to scream. All I can do is open my mouth and any inhuman sound that may have been made is only heard in my head.

I am placed on a table, the cool metal brings some relief to my battered self. There are tubes and machinery coming and going in every direction. I feel everything they do to me, but I cannot tell them to stop. I cannot make them stop. They do not take mercy on me. I am a mere pawn in their cruel game.

They drug me after every time they work on me. Are they looking for information? Maybe a person(s) or place? I fight and try and control anything that comes to my mind. I try and keep it blank so that nothing is taken from me. It is a losing battle. I constantly feel intoxicated; oddly I start to crave the substance that they inject into me. It numbs me for just a few hours and allows my mind to escape to other places even if my body cannot.

There is not much of my original self any more. There is a new hole drilled somewhere on me, a new wire placed in my head, my neck; anywhere they can, they do. Most of my body has been replaced. I can see my arms, they are robotic. I do not know about my legs. I cannot move my neck or head down to see.

Oh my god! They did it on purpose, I know they did. Why? Why can they not just let me die? I finally realize what I have become. The very thing I had fought my entire life against. I am a droid.

* * *

It feels like forever since I have been out of my box. I am starving. I start to long for that horrendous gruel. My body is shaking…am I going into shock? Any strength and energy I may have had is gone. I think I am nearing the end. Please lord let it end.

Wait! What is that? What are they up to now? Blasters? I hear someone outside. Help! I am in here! I cannot get my mouth to form any intelligible words. I cannot get my arms or legs to move so that someone knows that I am in here. The door is starting to open! What's going on? Do I hear my name? Who is it? Do not let anyone stop you, please!

"Echo?" That voice, it is so familiar. I am being pulled out of the box and gently placed on the ground. I am so confused. Gentle hands, a gentle embrace, something I haven't felt in so long.

"Echo, it's me, Rex. My boy, what have they done to you?" His voice hold disbelief and disgust. I am disgusting.

Rex! Oh please do not let this be a dream. Please let this be real. I feel hot sparks shoot from my neck, one of the tubes is loose. My body spasms and I flail around for a moment like a fish. I try and concentrate on his voice and not the pain that is coursing through me. I close my eyes and will my voice to return.

"Rex," my voice is harsh and raw, but I get it to work.

"Shh," he tells me. I can feel his gaze travel down my body and back up. I do not want to look into his sympathetic eyes, I am ashamed of what has become of me. I cannot stop myself. "You're going to be alright now, my son."

I do not want to believe it, but I do. "Rex…" I start, but I am too drained and I close my eyes once again. This is the first time I pray that the end has not come.

* * *

 _Hi all,_

 _It's been a long time since I have posted a story, but here I am again! I hope you all enjoy reading about Echo and his journey on reemergence and acceptance._

 _A little side note...I purposely did not let Echo have any contractions in his vocabulary. I got the idea after watching Star Trek when Data mentioned that as an android he cannot form them. As Echo is half cyborg, I thought it would enhance his robotic side a little more._

 _As always I do not own anything_

 _Please review! =)_


	2. Chapter Two

_The highs and lows of living  
To getting second chances_

 _-I am Machine by Three Days Grace_

* * *

I do not know how long I have been here, where ever here may be. I manage to move my head from side to side and see that there is no machinery around; no nightmarish devices to torment and scare me. It hurts when I move, but I ignore it to the best of my ability. It is very quiet, so quiet that I can hear the gears in my cybernetic limbs hum as I stretch. I hate that sound more than anything. It is a constant reminder that I am a machine.

The bed I am in is soft and the blankets velvety. It has been a long time since I have laid on anything other than metal. I take some comfort and solace as I sink myself deeper into the supple mattress and wrap the blankets tighter around me, like a cocoon. The sun's ray peak through the blinds and I savor in its warmth. Someone has gone out of their way to make me comfortable. Why? Who?

I hear voices outside of the room. I am very much alert and my body is tense, not that I can get it to work properly and defend myself. It is a knee jerk reaction. Old habits die hard and I try to find something to protect myself, which there is nothing. _Great_. I am doomed if the intent is hostel. Maybe this just a cruel trick being played my captors?

No, the voices sound different. There is something very familiar about them. I cannot move very fast, I must still be very weak and lethargic. The door knob rattles and the door begins to creak open. By the time I try and sit up, the door is completely open. I cannot believe what I am seeing. I rub them, cutting my skin on my prosthetics in the process. However, it does not deter my unbelief at seeing my old captain standing in front of me.

Rex is at my side in a moment's flash. I watch as he pulls up a chair and leans forward toward me. He speaks thoughtfully; gently…a tone I have not heard from him before.

"Echo, how are you feeling my boy?" My old friend asks me. He has a rag with him and wipes the blood that is trickling down from my cut. I do not remember Rex being so fatherly, but I do not question it. He must have a million questions for me; however my captain is a patient man. Before I answer him I take a good look at my rescuer.

I notice the corner of Rex's eyes and mouth crows' feet have developed. War, stress and pain will do that to even the strongest of men. His blond hair is still shaved short and I can see the stubbles of the beginnings of a white beard. It isvery strange to me to see him with any kind of facial hair, yet it gives him an even wiser and paternal look. Clad in what I assume is civilian clothing and not his standard issued armor, he still resembles the lethal warrior I know him as. Because I know Rex, what he was like in the military, the brightness that once glistened in his brown eyes is now clouded over with a wiriness and fatigue that I had never seen before.

I swallow hard and concentrate on trying to form the right words. It takes so much out of me.

"Help Echo," I struggle to get out. Help Echo? What kind of talk is that!? I can form sentences…well I guess I can form them in my head. Raspy and pathetic, I do not even recognize that as my voice.

"You're safe now Echo. We are here to help you." Rex can't help but stare at the tubes that run from my head to my neck. I consciously began to raise my arm toward them, but Rex puts a halting hand on me. "I'm sorry lad. I didn't mean to stare. I just can't believe they did this to you. I can't believe we just left you when you were still…"

I cut Rex off with a shake of my head. I hear the guilt forming. "No fault," I choke out. Sith, I sound like an infant who just learned how to speak for the first time. "How…" I cough and a shooting pain runs down my ribs, which only makes me cough harder. I try and lean forward, but the pain is too intense. Rex sees my struggle and helps me sit forward while I calm down.

"I'm going to get the medic," Rex says as he helps me lie back down once he is assured I won't choke. I reach out to grab his arm. I think I grab it too hard, causing Rex to wince a little. I am not used to my new… _enhancements._

"How?" I manage to strangle out, "how did you…" And just like that my voice was gone. I try again, but only my mouth moves and nothing comes out. Rex seems to understand what I was about to ask.

"I'll tell you everything I know once our medic sees you," he appears to know the next question and continues, "You are on Kyrimorut; it's a place on Mandalore." Rex gently places my arm back on the bed. "Just keep reminding yourself Echo. You are safe now." I watch my captain walk out of my room and shut the door.

Am I really safe? Does it matter if I am not? I've already faced the hounds of hell and survived…well sort of. I am at least half intact. Why did Rex take me to Mandalore? What happened after the explosion? What about Fives? Is he alive? I am so drained, but I try and stay awake. I have questions and want answers; I want to find my brother. Darkness creeps at the corner of my eyes until I am no longer able to fight the inevitable. My eye lids drop and my last thought is that I hope I will wake up again.

* * *

I seem to keep waking up to someone(s) talking around me. I am not sure how long I have been asleep, but the sun isn't shinning anymore and the lights in the room seem very bright. I am forced to squint as I try and pry my eyes open. I begin to move but that sharp pain returns and I start a coughing fit again. Someone helps me sit up and I reflexively grab onto his arm for support. I can hear a hiss escape from his lips, yet I do not let go even when I am fully sitting up. A hard thump against my back helps me with my choking and finally with a few big gulps of air, I can breathe again.

"See Doc, this is what I was talking about," it is Rex again. I am glad he is here since I do not know who or what this doc is. It better not be another machine. My eyes finally adjust to the light and I now can get a better look at who is in the room with me.

The man termed "Doc" seems older with his brown hair having streaks of gray in it. Yet with everything that has been going on I assume anyone can look older even if he or she is not. He looks intelligent as well. At least I hope he is if he is going to see me as a patient. He has an air of "do not mess with me" mixed with an empathetic sense. Rex seems to trust him, but I do not know if I can trust anyone other than my captain. The man is reaching out to touch me and I instinctively deflect him with my robotic arm.

"It's okay Echo," Rex assures. I had at some point grabbed onto Rex's shirt instead of holding onto his arm, and bunched the material in my hand. He slightly pulls away from me, but my grip tightens. I feel like if I am to let go, then he and everything around me will vanish. Unrealistic I know, but I cannot stop myself. He stands still and waits for my grasp to ease up which it does. Rex continues to explain.

"This is Mij Gilimar. He's a Mandalorian and part of the clan that lives here. He helped with the rescue operation of getting us off of Couruscant when Order 66 was issued." I wonder who all of us are. Order 66? What in god's name is going on? I am so confused, but I keep my attention on Rex. "Mij has seen to all of our injuries and is very well respected here. He needs to examine you to find out what's going on." I trust and believe Rex, I really do. However, going through what I did, can I really be blamed if I did not want anyone examining me and potentially causing more harm? I shake my head negatively.

"Vod, I promise you I will not cause any harm to you," the doctor, Mij, sits closer to me. I try to scoot my body closer to the other side of the bed, away from him. "That cough is bad Echo; you may have a punctured lung, broken rib or worse. I need to do a health scan on you to see the extent of your injuries and…" he trailed off for a moment, trying to find the right words without insulting me, "your prosthetics. I just want to get you healthy lad, that's all."

I look away from both men. I especially do not want Rex to see how upset it makes me to have someone examine…my _parts._ I move my legs back and forth forgetting for a split second that they were not real. The whines the gears make as I move make me grimace sourly. I just do not have the energy to fight this. I give out a long sigh and finally nod my head in consent. I look back at Rex and tap his chest and point to the door. I do not want him in here while I am examined. I do not want him to see how less of a man I am now.

"You want me out?" Rex asks, a little bit of surprise evident in his voice. I again nod.

"Go on boy," Mij said to Rex. "I'll be out soon enough." Rex looks like he is about to protest but decides against it.

"If you need me for anything, I'll be right outside."

* * *

 _Hope you continue to enjoy! Please reivew_


	3. Chapter Three

_The highs and lows of living  
To getting second chances_

-I Am Machine by Three Days Grace

* * *

Mij has a duffle bag of some sorts that he places on the bed next to me. I want to knock it all off and break any device he has in there, but I know I cannot do that. He is here to help me, I keep reminding myself. I feel my heart begin to race in anticipation. I do not know this man, he could hurt me and I am in no position to defend myself. I am at his mercy. I watch as he rummages through his bag, pulls out a scanner and begins to run it over me, starting at my head.

"I'm doing a neuro scan first," Mij begins to explain and it helps me calm my nerves a little. I let out a breath that I had been unconsciously holding. "I want to see if and what any damage has been done to your brain." _A lot,_ I think sarcastically to myself.

The doctor taps a few buttons on his scanner; his lips are pressed into a thin line. That cannot be a good sign. He slowly moves down the side of my face, pausing at the tube that runs from my temple to my neck. Again, he makes a few taps on the scanner. He continues and then stops at my throat. A sharp beep sounds from the scanner. I look at him with alarm.

"I think I know partly why you are coughing," do I detect anger in Mij's voice? Why is he angry? "You have a wire that is dislodged from its place and has wrapped itself around your vocal cords, also probably why you can't talk right now." He stays at my throat for a few more minutes and then puts the scanner down. He reaches with both hands towards my throat and I automatically block him again. He puts his hands down.

"I'm sorry my boy, I should have told you what I am about to do." He slightly tilts his head and gives me a thoughtful and empathetic look. I do not want his sympathy or anyone's' for that matter. However, I do kind of like the kindness in his eyes. I have become a little obsessed with looking at eyes. It had been the only thing I could see and read when I was held captive. You can tell a lot about someone in the way their eyes shift, dilate, squint and close. I could even start to read someone by the color their eyes-sometimes when they were feeling excited or had malicious intentions, the color would change.

"Echo I am so very sorry this happened to you. You, your bothers, all deserve so much better." I stare at him for a long moment and then slowly place my metal hand on his chest. _Thank you,_ I mouth. I lift my chin up so that he can go on with his examination. Mij palpates my throat and I cannot help but jerk back when he presses on the loose wire. It stings! "Okay lad, let me continue with the rest of the examination and we'll determine where to go from here."

He takes the scanner down my chest, making sure my internal organs are not bleeding or causing any life threatening issues. Like when he palpated my throat, he does the same to my ribs and stomach. My ribs definitely hurt as pressure is applied to them. My stomach is only hurting because I am hungry. When Mij presses down lightly on it, a loud grumble erupts. The doctor slightly smiles. "I bet you're starving. You'll get some good food in you very soon." Food, wonderful food…oh how I long even for the stupid protein bars we got on missions, anything other than that sickening gruel.

"You definitely have a rib or two that is dislodged and is probably cracked or broken." He goes a little slower with the scanner over my rib cage again. "Kest," he curses and shakes his head in fury and disbelief. "Every other rib is titanium. I think a couple of them are bent which is probably contributing to your pain and real broken ribs." _Real broken ribs…_ I repeat in my head. "The good news is that your organs are undamaged and you do not have any internal bleeding." Well, at least my captors left me with some of my original body parts.

Mij takes a long time going over my cybernetic arms and legs. I watch as the different emotions play out on his face. Sometimes he would furrow is eyebrows in anger, frustration or confusion. Other times his eyes go wide with surprise. I watch as he chews on the side of his cheek or bites his lip. He lets a curse slip out from time to time. He asks me to move my fingers so that he can examine the fluidity of each digit. The mechanics all looked so intricate and complicated with the wiring, tubing, the little blinking lights etc. everywhere on me. He has me bend and flex my wrists and then elbows. Mij moves down to my legs and he again asks me to bend my knees and then wiggle my toes. Now he wants to see where the implants met with my real tissue. He pulls the sheet up to my waist and a long sigh resides from him. I peer down and am taken aback.

I have never been given the opportunity to see how my legs are attached to my upper body. I was either pinned down on the table or hung up in the stasis tube like a coat in a closet. My captors always had me covered for some reason or two. I know my arms are connected right up to my shoulder blades, but seeing my legs, well I am even more repulsed with myself.

Mij sits back in his chair does not say a word for some time. I pull the sheet up over my lower half again, becoming very self-conscience about it. I wait for him to say something, anything.

"I will need to do a more in depth scan on you, Echo, to see exactly where things are connected in your body, the damage to your ribs and what exactly the di'kuts actually did to you. What I can see for right now is that most of your lower body has been replaced with a complete cybernetic workup. You still have a pelvis and your hip bones which are reinforced with the alloy so that the bone will not detach or crack from the pressure and pull of your legs. It looks like, but again I need to do a deeper scan to see everything, that your spine has also been replaced and reinforced so that the rest of you will not crumble from the weight of your work up. They have connected all sensory and nerve control from your spine to your brain, explaining some of the wiring and plating on the back of your head." I go to touch the wires and feel the armor plate on the back of my head, but stop. I do not want to know. "They also left you, thank goodness with your," Mij waved his hand down at his private area.

I blow out a breath of relief at that news. I am so overwhelmed by everything else that when I think about going to the refresher I instantly find a dilemma with the situation. I do not think I used the refresher since my alterations. In fact, I had been drugged for so long, I am not sure how they relieved me. Red rushes to my face. At the thought of having to use the refresher, the need suddenly rises. Panic fills my eyes and I look to the doctor for help. Oh god, how infantile this is.

"Echo, what is it?" the doctor asks me alarmed. I point down to my privates. "Oh!" He helps me sit up and I brace myself against him. He takes his other arm and puts it on my leg furthest away from him and together I can scoot to the side of the bed. Another problem presents itself. I have not, at least to my awareness, walked on these legs before and am unsure of my stability. With Mij's help, I slowly begin to stand. I am wobbly and my motorized legs noisily protest under my unsteadiness. Mij has a secure arm around my arm and waist; careful of any wires or tubes that may be there. I am sure if I fall I will take him down with me. With all this metal on me, I must weigh a ton.

"Watch my legs and feet Echo and take a step when I take one," Mij instructs. I hate this, oh how I hate this, but I do not resist and we start moving our legs at the same time. Hum, thump, hum thump…I abhor the sound my legs and feet make as I move; more than hating having someone help me walk. He guides me into the bathroom and waits for a moment to make sure that I do not fall. I place my hand on the wall to steady myself and turn to look at him. "If you need more help, just knock on something." My respect for this man increases even more so. I give him a thumb up and wait to do anything until the door shuts.

The bathroom is quite large and easy to move around in. I am not use to such accommodations. It has a large bathtub and shower and I realize I have not felt the steady stream of water cold or hot run down my body in a very long time. I must reek. Can I even take one now that I have all this hard wiring on and in me? Will I fry myself to death if I do?

I keep my hand on the wall for balance as I reach down to lift the toilet seat. I am wearing just a long tunic and lift the bottom hem of it up so that I can fully see what I am doing. Oh lord! I know I hurt Rex when I grabbed his arm; I do not quite have the control of how much strength I need to use with my hands. This may hurt…

I take ahold of myself and thankfully I do not grab too hard. I will be the laughing stock if anyone knows what I am thinking. I close my eyes as the liquid starts to pour out. I know it is silly, but this simple task brings me a tiny spark of autonomy and relief back into myself. At least this one part of humanity was left for me.

I finish and flush and then slide my hands on the wall over to the sink where I lean my body up against the cabinet for balance. I hesitate to wash my hands; a fear of electrocution haunts me. As disgusting as it is, I do not wash them. I look up right into a mirror and am horrified at what is staring back at me.

A ghost of a man is in the mirror. My face is gaunt, my cheek bones and jaw line are prominently sticking out. I have dark circles that completely coat both my blood shot eyes. It is as if someone had punched me continuously. My dark black hair is no longer there, I am completely bald for the first time in my life. It is not a good look and only enhances my emaciation. I raise my hand up and lightly trace my fingers over the two tubes that run from my head to my neck. They are a steel gray and at the base of each one are flashing little indicators for something or other. I turn slightly to the side to get a better look. I can see the beginnings of the plate and the wires that run from the back of my head to the top of my spine. There is permanent bruising where each hole has been drilled and tube inserted. There are medium size round areas on my neck where I can see all the cybernetic lights blinking rapidly. They stand out ghastly against my pale skin.

I feel my throat and there is a lump there, probably from the loose wire. I wince again as a shooting pain travels down my throat. More tubes and wires connect from my neck to my arms. I hold my arms up, getting a true look at them. I am sickened. I was not given anything to cover them up, no armor plating or synthetic skin. I put my hands down and move my gaze to my legs. I pull up the tunic again to get a good look at myself. I see my maleness and it contrasts so appallingly against the prosthetics. How can I call myself a man now?

I feel something well up inside of me. At first I think it's just all the rage that I have pent up. I was wrong. I lurch over to the side and make it just in time to the toilet as bile finds its way out. Over and over I throw up any little thing I may have in my stomach until I am dry heaving. The pain in my ribs is excruciating and I do not try and catch myself as I fall to the ground. A loud thump accompanies the fall as my body meets the tile floor.

"Echo?" Concerned, Mij asks for me. I want to shout at him to go away, but of course I cannot. "Echo, are you alright?" The doctor opens the door, only to have the door be jammed by my hideous foot. I answer him by pushing the door back closed, but he catches it. He is at my side in a moment. "Are you alright? Did you fall? Do you feel anything more injured?" _Anything more injured?! I am injured all over!_ I shake my head in response and begin to lift myself up. Mij offers a supportive embrace, but I put a halting hand on his chest and again shake my head negatively. I need to do this on my own. Reluctantly I am sure, Mij takes a step back and is there if I need him.

I roll to one side, the less painful side and start to push up on my arms. I tune out the sounds my body parts make and slowly get to my knees. I am exhausted and feeble, I need food and water. However, I _will_ not ask for help. I need to be able to do this on my own. I take a minute before I make it the rest of the way up. As I begin to fall to one side, I use my hand to steady myself against the wall. My body feels heavy and clumsy, but I finally stand all the way up. I look at Mij who gives me a nod of approval. He comes to my side and this time I do not refuse the help as he takes me back over to the bed.

Mij must have grabbed a comm pad while I was in the bathroom because he hands one over to me. "Until I can get your voice working again, this will be an easier way for you to communicate what you need or want." I instantly start typing on it. I fumble for a minute; my robot finger is bigger than the key pad. I manage to get something written down.

"Hungry. Thirsty. Dirty," Mij reads aloud. He looks back at me. "Well my boy, I can remedy two of those issues. As for a shower, we'll make sure it's safe for you first." I nod my head in agreement and watch as the doctor heads out of my room.

I sit back against the head board contemplating my new situation. So far, no harm has come to me. Mij seems genuine that he wants to help me. Rex mentioned that there are others who made if off Coruscant after Order 66. Who are these others? Is Fives one of them? If so, why has he not come and see me yet? Why was Order 66 issued? Will I really be accepted here? Well, I guess if I cannot accept myself, why should I expect others to do the same? I need to talk to Rex. I need answers.


	4. Chapter Four

Enraged and full of anger  
He is half man and half machine

-"Painkiller" by Judas Priest

* * *

I watch as Rex walks back into the bedroom carrying a bowl of food. He hands it over to me, careful that none of the contents spill onto me. I bring the bowl up to my nose and I inhale its wonderful scent. The steam curls up my nostrils and imprints itself into my memory. It has been much too long since I have had any real food. My stomach growls at me, demanding that I fill it up.

"Mij didn't want to give you a lot right now and nothing spicy and pungent, fearing since you haven't eaten right in a long time; your body may reject it. It's rice and shatual meat."

I do not know what a shatual is, but it is delicious. I chew slowly, savoring the taste and flavor. If this is bland, then I eventually want to know what it is like spiced up. The meat almost melts on my tongue. I wait for a minute or two, making sure my stomach indeed does not reject the food. After I am assured I can continue without any repercussions, I quickly start to devour the food. Half way through my meal, I place the bowl down on my lap and pick up the comm pad, and type a question for Rex. When I am finished, I hand it over to him.

"Where is Fives?" He reads aloud. For just a brief moment I see his body go ridged and his grip around the comm tightens. He presses his mouth into a thin line and his eyes slightly cloud over. My heart begins to beat quicker and my throat constricts. I am sure whatever he is about to tell me is not good.

"I wish you asked me an easier question first," Rex says and sits back heavily in his chair. What happened to my brother? "It started with Tup. We were on a mission with General Tiplar when Fives and I witnessed Tup having some sort of malfunction." _Malfunction…_ It sounds so robotic.

"He opened fire on the general and executed him mid-battle." What in the world? Why would a trooper kill his general? "We were all baffled and confused. I have never seen anything like it before. Tup was a good friend of Fives and wanted to save him before he was "reconditioned." The word reconditioned makes me wince. Every trooper knew what that meant. We were put down, like an animal.

"The last thing Tup was able to communicate to Fives was "Order 66." With that entrenched in his mind, Fives was going to stop at nothing to find out what it meant. He even went out of his way and against orders to do a scan on the trooper and then himself. Fives, force help him, had discovered a conspiracy involving inhibitor chips, a plot to destory the Jedi Order and-to an extent-Chancellor Palpatine's connection to it."

Oh holy hell. I hear Rex take in a shaky breath. I have never seen my captain this shaken up before. When he starts to talk again, I catch the frustration, blame and even some terror in seep into his voice.

"I didn't believe him, Echo. I couldn't even explain to you as to why I didn't. Fives had never lied or fabricated any kind of story before so there was no reason for me to doubt him. But finding chips in our brains, a government coo to destroy all the Jedi? It couldn't be true. Our government couldn't do this to us. At least at that time I thought they couldn't. And worse of all I didn't save Fives when I could have." Rex stomps his foot on the ground and pounds his leg with his fist in anger. I do not know how, but Rex's eyes turn stone cold and glare right at me.

"Fives attempted to assassinate the chancellor or so we were told. It ended up being a lie. We…me, General Skywalker, Kenobi all of us thought Fives had gone rogue and insane just like Tup had. Fives was trying to warn us of our impending doom. I chased him into a shady bar and tried to get him to turn himself in. But he was adamant that he had to expose this conspiracy. I was almost to him when a contingent of shock troopers, led by Fox stormed in and shot Fives before he could continue and more damage was done. I caught him as he fell to the ground. I held him and yelled for a medical team to come to our aid. Nothing was remotely close to helping us. I saw the worry and mistrust play though his features. And then something strange came over his face. Resignation? He grabbed the edge of my chest plate," Rex takes a hold of his shirt collar and tugs on it, "and pulled me so close I could smell the blood that was pooling in his mouth. His last dying words to me were to get the chip out and leave Coruscant. He was still trying to watch my back."

I look down and away from Rex. I am trying to process everything that he has told me and comprehend that Fives, my brother, is dead. Dead…he is dead. Dead, dead, dead! Just as I am supposed to be. I take the comm pad back from Rex and type another question and then hand it back to him.

"Did I believe Fives after he died?" Rex ground his teeth together. "After Fives' body was taken away I sat there, his blood painted on my armor. I knew that man, I trusted him with my life and he trusted me, but I failed him Echo. I failed to believe him at that moment because I trusted that our government could never do something this crazy and evil. I am such a fool. I returned back to base and Fives' voice kept replaying in my head. "Get the chip out, leave Coruscant." Over and over and over. I decided to go to the med bay and do a scan on myself."

I am angry with Rex for not believing Fives, but then I do not know if I would have too. My anger is short lived as I continue to watch my captain crumble under his guilt.

"There it was, the very chip Fives had been warning me about. I felt so betrayed by my makers, my government, everyone."

Order 66. I do not ever really remember reading or learning about that order, but then again I do not remember too much as a matter of fact. I type another question.

"What happened with Order 66?" This time when Rex looked at me, a fire was burning in his dark eyes. "All hell broke loose. Troopers turned on their generals, the Jedi were massacred and the Republic is destroyed. I have witnessed many horrendous acts of violence, but this, this was…" Rex trailed off.

"My general, Skywalker, turned against the Jedi. He along with our bothers slaughtered men, women, children Jedi or not. Anyone who got in their way was killed. I could not be a part of this. I was dying inside, seeing our friends, our brothers used this way. This was not what we were made for, what we trained, fought and died for. I fought against the order. Maybe because Fives had warned me, it somehow gave me the ability to resist it."

It is a lot to take in and I know it took a lot out of Rex to tell me. However, there is so much I have missed; I need to keep asking questions. I must bury the storm I feel in my gut and the mania that wants to conquer my mind. My brother, my friend, Fives is gone forever. And unlike me, he will not be coming back.

"How did I get away?" Rex reads the comm pad again. "I battled with myself before making the decision to leave Coruscant. I am no deserter, but those soldiers, they are not the same men that I trained and fought with. They no longer had an ounce of humanity left in them. With that thought in my mind, I was able to justify leaving them."

It had to be atrocious moment when the realization came to my devoted captain to leave his men behind.

"It wasn't easy getting off Coruscant. After the first wave of destruction, another order was issued to bring in or kill any trooper who was considered a traitor. I was now considered a traitor."

While the fire burned heavily in his eyes, I can see the shame creep onto his body. "I threw my armor out and found some civilian clothing, trying to blend in with the ruined people who now scattered the devastated Coruscant streets. I'll never rid of the screams I heard the people make. Many were trapped in burning buildings and collapsing structures. It was complete chaos. Some were trying desperately to help, digging through the rubble and attempting to put out some of the fires. I battled tooth and nail to ignore the urge to go help them. It went against everything I had ever learned.

"I made it to the bridge that led to one of the ports to get on a transport, but there were several heavily armed shock troopers guarding the entrance. They were checking ID and to see if anyone was a Jedi or trooper on the run. There was about twenty or thirty people in front of me when I heard shouting and then the hum of a lightsaber. I peered around and saw a young woman defending an even younger Jedi unsuccessfully against the guards. I should have turned away, but I became hypnotized watching as both Jedi were struck down and was followed by the one of most inhuman sounds I have ever heard. A huge trooper began to fight the guards and I could see three or four other men trying to hold him back to no avail. After a struggle, the trooper broke through their hold and ran toward the dead Jedi. The others I could hear them shouting and flailing at him to come with them, but this trooper wouldn't listen.

"Something inside of me said to follow these men, and this time I listened to my gut. I had to weave, duck and push people aside. A lot of them were just wandering around, lost, confused and injured. I had to keep my mind at hand and follow these guys." Oddly, I heard Rex let out a spiteful little laugh. "You're good ol' captain, me," Rex jabbing a finger into his chest, "who had tracked enemies for the good part of my life managed to lose sight of these guys. However, not even a minute after I lost track, I heard the sound of a blaster powering up behind me. The pressure of the gun was pressed against the back of my head. His voice was menacing and I knew I would be dead if I didn't answer his questions. Call it stupid or brave, I decided to turn around and find that I am facing one of the men who I was following.

"Long story short Echo, this man; his name is Kal Skirata, saved my life. He and his boys plus their families were leaving Coruscant anyway and Order 66 just pressed them into action faster. After I was brought here, I told Kal about the chips and every soldier who made it here was able to have it removed by Mij." Both Rex and I sit in silence, letting everything he told me settle into my overwhelmed mind.

I feel the extreme need to lash out. I need to run, scream or hit something and I am unable to do anything of those things. The injustice of it all is boiling up. I should be dead, not Fives. I want to rip every tube and wire from my body. Instead I break the comm pad I am holding in half. Damn the Republic for killing my brother. Damn the Jedi for being so single minded. Damn my stupid brothers for not being stronger like Rex. Damn my captors for not letting me die and join Fives.

Rex must have mistaken me breaking the comm pad as anger towards him. "I'm sorry Echo. I'm sorry for not looking for you after the explosion. I'm sorry for not saving Fives. I'm sorry I'm not the captain I once was." I am taken aback from the apology. I have never heard my captain be so apologetic. Dammit, I am so stupid. Why did I break the comm pad?

 _No fault,_ I mouth. He understands. Rex takes in another deep breath. "Do you want some more food?" he points toward the half eaten dish. The question takes me off guard and I have to concentrate as the question processes in my brain. I look down at the food, my appetite is completely gone. I know I need to eat, but I think I will get sick if I do. I shake my head in a no. "You need to eat Echo; you need to get your strength back up." _Okay,_ I mouth again. I do not have the mind set to argue right now.

Rex reaches for the bowl, but I put a halting metal hand on his arm, careful this time that I do not hurt him. I cannot communicate properly that I am not ashamed of him or angry at him, but somehow he comprehends.

"I'll make it right again somehow, my lad." I let Rex go and watch him leave. I am left alone with my thoughts again, a dangerous place for me to be. Fives…gone. My clone brethren…gone. My sanity…barely hanging on. I go to rest my head back on the headboard and the tubes scrape against it.

Rage finally makes its way out of me and I raise one of arms up and begin to rip out the wiring. My arm goes limp onto the bed which only fuels me further. I whip off the sheet covering my legs and I viciously begin to tear at the wires, gears and lights. Little sparks fly, searing little holes into the fabric of the sheets and mattress. I dig deeper into my legs and as I tear out more gears I throw them across the room. I ignore any pain that is associated from my rampage, most of it is numbed my fury anyway. Next I reach up for the tubes that are connected from the back of my head to the top of my neck.

Of course Rex has to walk in just as I was about to end it all. "Echo! What are you doing?!" Rex shouts at me. In just two steps he is at my side pinning my one working arm down at my side. My automation offers me more strength and I fight against Rex's hold. "Stop Echo! Stop it! Doc! Get in here!" He hollers for help. I cannot yell and scream at Rex, I cannot even whisper for him to go away.

I hear someone run in and quickly look to see Mij. "Sith!" I hear him curse. He fumbles through his medical bag that he had left in my room and also calls for reinforcements.

Another man that I do not get a good look at, runs in and helps Rex hold my arm down, so that I cannot continue to rip out my prosthetics.

"Hold him steady," Mij commands. I feel a prick on the side of my neck as I am injected with what I assume is a sedative. The hostility I am feeling starts to melt away. Rex and the unknown man slowly lets go of my arm. I fight the darkness that starts to consume me. "Relax Echo," Mij tries to soothe me. "Relax, my boy, it'll be better the next time you wake up."

If I wake up.

* * *

 _Hope you are still enjoying. More to come!_


End file.
